Necrosis
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Dawn of the Dead x House of the Dead crossover. They thought they all died on that island. The government tried to cover up what happened on the Isla del Muerte, but they never thought that someone would bring the virus back with him.
1. Chapter 00: Living Dead Girl

**Title:** Necrosis  
**Summary:** Dawn of the DeadxHouse of the Dead crossover starting from the events at the end of House of the Dead. The government tried to cover up what happened on the Isla del Muerte, but they never thought that someone would bring the virus back with him, to save the one he loved.   
**Author:** Tempest  
**Email:** tempestfeb15th.net  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them; don't sue. I make no money off this. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Notes:** I loved Dawn of the Dead, but I really hated House of the Dead. Yes, I wonder why I'm writing fanfiction about HotD, too. I liked some of the characters from House of the Dead, and the ending could be a possible scenario of "how" the virus ended up infecting the United States. And for anyone who ever played the old school _House of the Dead_ games knows who Rudy is. Rogan and G are also House of the Dead characters. :) Certain liberties were taken of course.

**_Prologue  
Living Dead Girl_**

**I. Infected**

            "Is she all right?" They asked him. No, she wasn't all right. Any idiot could see that she wasn't all right. She was barely breathing, barely alive. She leaned into him, her eyes rolling around in her head. She was dead… or at least, almost dead.

            All his friends had died on that island, and now they wanted him to tell them that his ex-girlfriend, the girl he was still in love with, wasn't all right? He wasn't going to stand there and watch them execute her right before his eyes. He had fought too hard; _they_ had fought too hard.

            "Is she all right?" the men in the black suits demand again, one fondled the grip of his gun just waiting for Rudy to say she wasn't.

             Rudy knew if he took her back to the mainland she could infect everyone, but that wasn't going to happen because he was going to find a cure for her. He was going to be a doctor, the great Dr. Rudolph Curien. He would make her all right once they got home, once he could examine her.

            "Yeah, she's all right…" He said with a glare. The men in the suits shrugged, asking no more questions. Rudy helped Alicia walk to the helicopter, the helicopter that would take them home to the mainland – away from the horror of that island.

            In the helicopter, Alicia slept, and Rudy worried. How could he do this? He knew what bringing just one infected person could mean. Was he willing to risk everything for her? He looked at Alicia's sleeping face. She looked peaceful. He stroked the side of her face. She was so cold. She was dying.

            There was an explosion, and he turned to see the island burning, the flames licking the sky. "And his name, that sat on him, was Death. And Hell followed with him." Rudy whispered to himself.

**II. Conspiracy**

            G and Rogan stared at the burning island expressionless. This was nothing new. They dealt with the bizarre everyday. Some of the newer agents were still tossing up their lunch after looking at the carnage on the island, but G and Rogan didn't so much as even flinch.

            "How are we going to cover this one up?" Rogan said, not turning to look at his partner.

            "Simple," G said. "We blame the ravers. These raves are a parent's worst nightmare. Free drugs, free sex, no supervision. They trashed the island, left it in the burning mess you see here. We were too late to save them. There were no survivors."

            "What about Curien and the girl?" Rogan asked.

            "Their boat was destroyed in the storm. They never made it to the island. They were rescued by our operative team. We'll advise Curien and the girl that it's best if they stick with that story."

            "Do you think the public will buy it? Many kids died on this island. Some of their parents might not be satisfied with the same old explanation of their kids killing each other during drug-induced hysteria."

            "Someone supplied them bad drugs. It was just a bad trip. You know the public will believe anything. They still believe Oswald killed Kennedy." G said, a smirk starting to play on his face.

            "Point taken." Rogan paused. "Do you think this is really over? Do you think that everything that happened here is the end of it all?"

            "I sure as hell hope so, Rogan. If it's not, may God bless our damned souls."

**III. Interrogation**

            They were not taken straight home, as Rudy had thought. They were taken to some underground government facility to be questioned about what happened on that island – since they were the only two survivors from that massacre.

            He was just waiting for one of those suit-clad men to come into the room and drag Alicia away when they realized that he was the only survivor.

            "What happened on that island?"

            "I don't know. There was a rave; people started dying, our friends died." Rudy answered, running frustrated fingers through his dark hair.

            "What happened in that house?"

            "My friends died in that house, dammit!" Rudy slammed his fists on the table. Alicia, sleepy-eyed and incoherent, jumped at the intrusion of the noise.

            "Why doesn't she talk?"

            "She's tired." Rudy glanced over at Alicia, putting one arm around her protectively. "We just spent the last 24 hours on an island where the dead don't die. Do you think you'd be in the talking mood?"

            "Was she bitten, scratched, or attacked by one of those… things?"

            How professional. Even the interrogator was too chicken to call them what they were, the living dead.  "Look, mister, we just want to go home." Rudy said. He had lied to save Alicia one time; he didn't know if he could convincingly do it again.

            They had asked him the same questions repeatedly, but they'd never be able to fully understand what happened on the island. The house was gone, blown up. The island had been set afire by the government as a precaution. They couldn't have the dead making their way to the United States.

            The media was told that it was a rave gone wild. All forms of debauchery had taken place on that island. The government became involved when the college kids started rioting. The kids had guns; the kids burned shit down. The kids weren't all right. The government had to become involved.

            The talk about dead people walking and humans being attacked by "creatures" were rumors started by religious fanatics who believed the second coming was near. End statement.


	2. Chapter 01: Requiescat In Pace

**_Chapter One  
Requiescat In Pace  
  
_**

**I. Disbelief**

"You have got to be shitting me." Kenneth said to no one in particular, folding his paper neatly. Hundreds of kids went to an island, did bad drugs, and offed each other. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.

Never in his twenty years on the force had he heard about something like this happening. Unlike many of his coworkers, he still believed that everyone killed for a reason. You don't just go to a fucking island, get high, and kill each other. That's not how it was supposed to work.

Only two people survived, and they weren't even on the island during the massacre. So the suits say, but Kenneth had seen the boy, Curien. He had read the sorrow in the boy's eyes. He had the dazed look that first-time soldiers had when they came back home.

He hadn't seen the girl, but he had overheard the suits say she was in bad condition. She seemed to be suffering some kind of psychosis. "Honestly, Rogan," he overheard one of them say that day, "she doesn't even look like she's alive. We'll have to watch her."

Kenneth frowned as he pulled up that forgotten memory. There were rumors that there was—or had been—something on that island. Something had attacked those kids. His partner told him a legend about a Spanish scientist who was exiled from his country because of the extreme nature of his experiments.

This scientist somehow escaped and claimed that island for his own where he continued his experimentations. He said the island was cursed, damned. The government had dismissed it as hype. Don't believe everything you hear. Monsters are just bedtime stories used to scare children.

He pulled the records for people who had gone "missing" when they visited that island. He wasn't the superstitious type, but he did believe that island wasn't meant to be inhabited by anyone.

Kenneth unfolded his paper again, rereading the headline, "The Kids Aren't Alright."

**II. Mourning**

Rudy pulled at his tie uncomfortably. There was a big memorial service today. Families of the deceased gathered together, to comfort each other. He was sick of their tears, sick of their apologies. Nothing would change what happened, and they had nothing to be sorry about.

Greg's mother stumbled over to him, falling into his arms. He tried to comfort her best he could. He wasn't good at these types of things, but he tried. After all, Greg had been his friend. He could at least try for him. "How? How did you manage to not go to that island? Weren't you with him?" Greg's mother sobbed into his lapel.

It came out sounding more like an accusation. _Why couldn't have been you instead of my son?_ That's what he heard. "I missed the boat. I had to take the slow boat," he lied with ease now. As he lived every day as a lie, it came easier and easier.

"Alicia didn't come?" she asked, pulling away from him, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief.

"No, she's still feeling bad after everything that happened. In fact, she doesn't seem to want to come out at all." He said, trying to sound as passive as possible. He didn't like it when they asked questions about Alicia. Ask him anything, but don't ask about her.

She sat lethargic in a makeshift cell he had made in the spare bedroom of his apartment. She hadn't exhibited any violent tendencies, but he had to be careful. He was running tests on her; he would find a cure for her.

He would make her whole again.

**III. Surveillance**

Rogan and G stood apart from the crowd. There were too many mourners for anyone to actually care about them, but anyone who dared to venture close enough knew they didn't belong there. Their faces were perfectly emotionless, breaking the prevalent sorrow with a jarring disturbance.

They came to _protect_ Curien and his girlfriend, just in case one of them cracked. Gatherings like these made the emotions swell and the lips loose. They came to make sure order was preserved.

"The girl isn't with him." Rogan said, his voice actually lined with a little relief.

"Good." G said.

They were afraid the girl would be the one who talked. She didn't say much during their interrogations. In fact, she didn't speak at all. She seemed totally out of it, void of all life. Curien reminded them that she had watched every single one of their friends die. She was just suffering emotional trauma. She would snap out of it.

Curien, on the other hand, seemed to be adapting well. He showed little signs of disturbance. His cynicism had increased, but they knew he would never tell what happened on that island.

And if one of them ever did, well, they didn't like to think of the actions they would have to take.

- - -

**Author's notes:** I wanted to mention that each section is a drabble. That's why they're short and divided the way they are. I thought instead of posting a thousand little drabbles. I would post a related set at one time under a header.


	3. Chapter 02: Abnormal Behavior

**_Chapter Two  
Abnormal Behavior_**

**I. Day One**

He removed the bandage from Alicia's stomach. The wound made a disgusting sucking noise, and Rudy gritted his teeth, holding back the bile that burned his throat. He hated that noise. It always made him want to puke. He silently chided himself for being grossed out by. He was going to be a doctor after all; he had to deal with it.

The wound wasn't healing. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound wasn't healing. He cleaned and dressed the wound, applying a fresh bandage to it. He took her shirt off carefully, sliding another one on her thin frame.

Then, he looked at her. Alicia looked dead. Her eyes were hollow. Her skin was sallow. Her breathing was labored, shallow and shaky. He had to force-feed her to keep her nourished, and he was considering the possibility of feeding her intravenously because of her gag reflex. He already had her on a catheter.

"You know you look better in my shirt than I do," he said, forcing a laugh. She didn't laugh. She didn't talk. She didn't even see him.

She did sleep however. When he woke up in the mornings, he woke her up. He would feed her breakfast, go to his morning classes, come back and feed her lunch, go to his evening classes, and be home in time for dinner. Alicia wasn't violent like the ones on the island, which gave him hope.

After dinner, he put her to bed and went to the hospital. He almost told one of the nurses, Ana, about his situation with Alicia. He felt close to Ana, like he could trust her. He didn't confide in her, though, for fear Ana would report him.

He couldn't let those men take Alicia away. He could cure her. He just needed time.

**II. Blood Works**

Ana watched Rudy with mild interest. He changed since that incident with the island. He was more withdrawn, moodier. She wasn't accustomed to this new, brooding Rudy. She was used to the jokester, the one who always told her he would've married her if she hadn't already been married.

There was little joking with Rudy now days. Here and there, he would crack a forced smile when she teased him. She didn't know what she expected from him, though. All his friends died in that massacre on the island.

However, he was more dedicated to his studies now, especially where blood work was concerned. It was kind of creepy watching Rudy exhaust himself over countless hours of information about blood. He was fascinated with it now, asking her millions of inexhaustible questions about the subject.

"I think my girlfriend has some kind of blood disease," he said from his microscope, as if hearing her thoughts. He turned to look at her. He looked so tired these days. He said it was from all his studying. Ana didn't quite believe him.

"Shouldn't you bring her to the hospital?" she questioned softly.

Rudy was silent for a moment before answering, "She won't see a doctor." His voice betrayed something Ana couldn't read. She knew that Rudy's girlfriend had been in the accident with him. Rudy said she wasn't well anymore, at least not mentally.

Ana didn't say anything else, as he turned his attention back to the microscope. Something weird was going with Rudy. She could feel it.

**III. House Calls**

Rogan knocked on the door of the apartment. G let out an exasperated sigh beside him. They knew Curien was there. They watched him enter the complex with a few grocery bags in his hands.

Rogan knocked again, and the door opened slowly. Curien peered at them through the partially open door. "She's not here." Curien said. They stopped by every week to see the girl, and she was always busy, or gone, or otherwise tied up.

They knew something suspicious was going on, but there hadn't been any outbreaks. That was a relief. They were starting to believe the girl was infecting. They thought Curien was hiding her, but since there were no outbreaks, their superiors told them to take it easy on the boy.

In other words, they didn't want them to kick in his door and demand to see the girl. G said he would have felt better if they just let them do that, but they followed the rules. Most of the time.

"How are you?" G asked.

"Making it." Rudy said. They could see him shifting impatiently from foot to foot. "I have some studying to do, you guys. If you don't have anything important to tell me, could you come back later?"

"Yeah," said G. "We'll come back later."


	4. Chapter 03: Misgivings

_**Chapter Three  
Misgivings**_

**I. Day Seven**

The stench, the smell, was overpowering, filling his whole apartment. The smell gripped his throat with a nauseating grasp, causing him to dry heave. He put his hand on the side of the wall, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. The smell was so bad that it caused his eyes to water. He straightened his spine, reminding himself that this wouldn't last. He would find a cure.

He turned the knob to the bedroom Alicia rested in. He paused a moment, as the smell came at him stronger, burning his nose. He stood at the door for a moment, letting the smell numb his nose until he could smell nothing at all. Then, he slowly entered the room. He always hoped that one day she would be okay again.

Maybe today would be that day. Hope springs eternal.

Alicia was sitting up in the bed, looking out the window. Or at least he thought she was looking out the window. He walked around the bed so he could look at her. She looked tired, as if this wasn't a fight worth fighting for. Her skin had lost all it's pigment, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon her body would continue with the death process.

Her eyes focused in on him, and he saw the first flickers of _something_. That was the first time since what happened at the island that she made any indication that she was aware of what was happening to her. She looked almost horrified, in fact. But as quickly as the emotion passed her face, it was gone again. Had he really seen it at all?

_Maybe I should just put her out of her misery_, Rudy thought to himself. Then, he quickly shook his head. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to save her. He'd been doing some experiments, and he thought he was close to something. He just needed a little more time… _just a little more time_.

He couldn't bring back their friends, but he could save her.

**II. Slipped Sanity**

Ana heard Rudy talking to himself in the lab. He hadn't heard her come in, and she didn't say anything as she stood there observing him. He ran his hair through his already mussed hair, and she noticed that he looked a little thinner. She didn't believe he ate much since his incident, and he was starting to look a little worn around the edges.

He worked harder then ever at the hospital, but things just weren't the same. Something was making him work hard, to the point of near exhaustion. She warned him that he would be no good to anyone if he wore himself out, especially not his girlfriend. That only made him work harder.

She tried to talk to him about what happened to him, but he would always brush him off when things wandered to the island or his girlfriend's sickness. Maybe he just wasn't ready to talk about those things just yet; maybe they were too painful to talk about.

She knew whatever was happening in his life was driving him to near madness. Every time she saw him, another piece of his sanity seemed to slip. He muttered to himself repeatedly about getting something "just right" and then "she'd" be better. He rattled off theories about blood and its properties as he continued his work.

"Ana, have you ever wondered if it were possible to bring the dead back to life?" he asked suddenly, turning to face her. So, he had heard her come into the lab.

She almost laughed until she saw how serious he was. "Rudy, don't be ridiculous," she said before quickly leaving the lab.

She leaned against a wall outside of the lab, taking a deep breath, trying to forget the seriousness she'd seen in Rudy's face. Whatever Rudy was up to would end in no good. She could feel it in her gut.

**III. The Clincher**

G and Rogan waited until the twilight hours to enter the hospital. They didn't want Curien to be around while they "inquired about his well-being." Curien proved to be a hard person to keep up with. They knew that he was intentionally making himself scarce because of them. They hadn't talk to him since that day at his apartment, and the superiors still thought that neither he nor the girl was a threat.

G thought the superiors were idiots, underestimating the situation. He tried to warn them that he believed the girl was infected, but the superiors believed there were more important conspiracy theories to quell. G believed they were playing with fire in this situation. If the girl were to spread infection…

They talked to a nurse who seemed friendly enough, Ana. She informed them that Curien was still acting strange, but he hadn't discussed anything with her or anyone else at the hospital. He was more dedicated to his studies now than he'd ever been before the accident.

G and Rogan exchanged relieved glances. Curien was doing better than they'd hope. He understood how important it was for him to continue going about his business. Now, if only they could find out about the girl.

"Does he talk about his girlfriend?" G asked.

"You know she was in the accident with him, as well." Rogan said.

Ana nodded her head. "He doesn't talk about her much. He just said his girlfriend had some kind of blood disorder…"

- - -

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. This is one my stories that I update only on whim. I may try to finish it soon, as I never planned for this to be really long, just an experimentations of sorts. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. If not, the chapter after next will be the absolute last chapter.Next chapter: **_Beginning of the End_**


	5. Chapter 04: Beginning of the End

_**Chapter Four  
Beginning of the End**_

**I. Day Fourteen **

Panic hit him hard and heavy when he opened his eyes the next morning. He had to get away from there. They were coming for him. He didn't know how, but he knew they were coming for him and, more importantly, for Alicia.

"Calm down, Rudy," he said to himself.

That was ridiculous. They'd been persistent in the beginning, but they hadn't been around as much lately. His fear was just paranoia manifesting itself in his fear of Agent G and Agent Rogan. But what about the calm before the storm? He asked himself. Things always settled down before the real trouble began.

No, he was just being silly he'd been working too hard lately. He just needed a break, and he would take one soon. He just needed to figure out what to do about Alicia. Time was running out.

He got up from his bed and went to Alicia's room. "Good morning," he said as brightly as he could, but he knew he probably sounded like a strangled moose.

He'd done the best he could at cleaning her wounds, but she wasn't getting better. The smell wasn't as bad, or maybe he'd just gotten used to it. One of his neighbors had complained, and he feigned ignorance, saying he'd look for the source of the problem. He already knew what the problem was.

Soon, Alicia would be really dead, and he felt like a failure. What did all his research, all his hard work, all his love mean if he couldn't even save Alicia?

**II. Gone**

Today was the day. Rogan and G would finally see what was really up with Curien.

They'd gotten clearance from the heads to find out what was really going on in that apartment. After presenting Ana's story to the heads, they couldn't refuse, especially since Curien's neighbors were complaining of a horrible smell coming his apartment. Like something dead was in there. Rogan and G had their suspicions about what that "something dead" was.

Of course, they would handle things civilly first. They would knock on his door and ask to come in. If he refused, they would continue to press the issue. If he still refused, they'd kick the goddamn door in. No one ever said that government business was pretty, and this was of the utmost importance. This one girl could effect the American public… the world even.

They arrived at the apartment a little after dark. They did their best work then. Rogan knocked on the door. "Curien. Rudy Curien," he called through the door, "It's Agent Rogan and Agent G, we need to speak with you. This is very important, son."

No answer.

"We know you think you're helping the girl, but you're only endangering yourself," Rogan said, putting his hand to his gun. Still, no answer. G pushed Rogan aside, kicking the door in with one smooth kick. They looked around the apartment before realization dawned.

"Fuck!" G said. "Curien and the girl are gone."

**III. The End**

He hadn't meant to stay at the bar long. His car broke down in the most God-forsaken place not far from his apartment complex. The neighborhood consisted of closed down building with signs older than he was and boarded up doors. They _had_ to break down in Hellsville. That was just his luck. He couldn't go back to his apartment; they were looking for him, believing him to be stupid enough to return to his apartment.

The only thing that was opened was a small bar that looked as if the city's miscreants populated it. Beggars couldn't be choosy, though. He made sure Alicia was bundled tightly in her jacket.

He led her from the car, afraid of what might happen if he did leave her in the car. She was still despondent, but he didn't think she would continue to be that way. In fact, it surprised him that she hadn't already gone into a psychopathic rage as the rest of them had. Maybe he was close to finding a cure. Maybe, he decided, hope springs eternal.

They entered the bar, and Rudy led Alicia to a chair, telling her to stay put as if she were actually going to go somewhere. He went to the payphones in the corner of the club. But who would he call? Who could help him? He heard commotion, and he dropped the phone where it was, fearing the worst.

He saw a man hovering over Alicia who was crumpled on the floor. Rudy intervened before the man could kick Alicia in her stomach. "The bitch bit me!" the man shouted.

Rudy turned Alicia's face toward his; her lips were stained with the man's blood. _Oh God_, he said to himself, as Alicia's eyes sparked with something he'd never seen in them before—malevolence.

"What have you done?" was all he could say, as visions of Hell unfolded in his mind—the beginning of the end.

-fin


End file.
